The present invention relates to a novel amine compound and a method for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel tertiary amine compound having morpholino-substituted ethyl groups and useful as a catalyst for the urethane-forming reaction between a polyisocyanate compound and a polyol compound as well as a method for the synthetic preparation of such an amine compound. The invention also relates to a method for the preparation of a polyurethane by using the novel amine compound as a catalyst.
It is an established technology to use methyl morpholine or ethyl morpholine as a catalyst for the urethane-forming reaction between a polyisocyanate compound and a polyol compound. These morpholine compounds, however, are, despite their excellent catalytic performance, not quite satisfactory as a catalyst for the urethane-forming reaction since these compounds have a relatively low boiling point and have an intense malodor to cause a serious problem of pollution in the working environment. Therefore, it is eagerly desired to develop a novel amine compound free from these problems and disadvantages and capable of exhibiting excellent catalytic performance for the urethane-forming reaction like methyl and ethyl morpholines.